Laissons tomber les masques
by LL8
Summary: JPxLE, One-Shot, rating K voir T. "Ce soir, dortoir féminin des cinquième années, Gryffondor. Tenue incorrecte exigée." Lily Evans se décoince.


**Laissons tomber les masques**

Un flyer passe discrètement entre les élèves, pendant un cours d'Histoire de la Magie. On le lit, on chuchote, on s'interroge. Au premier rang, une jeune fille rousse semble se désintéresser totalement de tout ça, elle suit le cours. Avouons-le, elle n'est pas parfaite physiquement : ses cheveux sont sobrement tressés, elle ne porte ni maquillage, ni vêtements féminins. Elle a pourtant de magnifiques yeux émeraude, un visage fin et une peau laiteuse assez pâle, parsemée de quelques tâches de rousseur.

Lily – car c'est son nom -, n'a pourtant pas la tête à écouter les aventures des Gobelins, et ça se comprend tout à fait : ce soir, à partir de 21 heures, les élèves découvriront enfin qui est vraiment Lily Evans. Non pas une lèche bottes, une « intello », ni une fille qui passe ses soirées plongées dans des livres poussiéreux, mais une fêtarde, une danseuse qui se déhanche sans aucuns problème sur de la musique « jeune et branchée ».

Elle et sa meilleure amie Alice Johnson s'étaient mises d'accord pour transformer leur dortoir en… boîte de nuit. Avec la musique, le décor, et bien entendu les fêtards. C'était suite à une remarque d'un élève, qui les traitait de « coincées », qu'elles avaient tout mis en place. Et n'allez pas croire qu'elles se forçaient, car en vérité, en dehors du château, Lily et Alice faisaient presque toujours la fête, alors les partys, les jeunes filles avaient l'habitude de les organiser.

Le flyer donnait rendez-vous aux élèves à 21 heures précises dans le dortoir féminins des cinquièmes années, en tenue incorrecte exigée, et avec si possible de l'alcool. Oui, vous avez bien lu.

Et c'était justement ceci qui frappait dans l'œil, le lieu de rendez-vous. Les filles partageaient leur dortoir avec Mélissa Kampf et sa bande de péripatéticiennes* agrées, et il était logique que les élèves pensent qu'elles étaient à l'origine de ceci. Pourtant, Mélissa n'était pas au courant Mais comment, me direz-vous ? Tout simplement parce que le flyer – magique – n'affichait pas la même information pour elle, et c'est donc normalement qu'elle et ses « amies » seront occupées dans les dortoirs masculins des Serdaigles cette nuit.

…

C'est l'effervescence dans le dortoir féminin des Gryffondor, à 21 heures. Nos jeunes héroïnes respectivement rousse et blonde courent entre les poteaux de danse, vérifient les spots magiques, remplissent le bar. Elles sont déjà prêtes, bien sur, mais trouvent toujours un défaut à la pièce, agrandie grâce à un sort.

« ALICE ! s'égorge Lily depuis un poteau. T'ES OU ? ! IL EST DEJA 21 HEURES ! »

L'intéressée sort la tête du bar, horrifié, et chuchote :

« Mais… Mais… FAUT OUVRIR LES PORTES ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Derrière les portes, les sifflements retentissent lorsque les portes s'ouvrent La musique résonne dans la pièce, et la soirée commence.

22 heures.

Les jeunes se déhanchent, ça danse, ça se bouscule, ça boit. Enroulées autour d'un poteau, des filles se déboitent littéralement les hanches. Au bar, les Maraudeurs enchaînent les verres. Ils sont certainement la bande d'amis la plus célèbre de Poudlard, les plus grands farceurs, et intimement, les plus grands buveurs, les plus grands danseurs. Ils sont ceux qui enchaînent les filles, ceux que tous admirent. Seulement ils ne sont pas seuls Lily et Alice sont avec eux.

La blonde rit, rit encore, tout en dansant comme une folle. Est-ce l'entrainement qui fait qu'elle ne renverse pas son verre ? Personne ne sait mais certains ont l'air drôlement intéressés par ses formes. Et Lily ? N'en parlons pas. Ou plutôt, si, parlons-en. Elle vient de s'élancer sur le bar, elle se déhanche. Les regards se tournent vers elles, certains sortent les appareils photos magiques, apportant des preuves à ceux qui ne croiraient pas la rumeur qui se disperserait le lendemain matin.

La musique ralentit, elle se fait plus sensuelle dans ses mouvements, et bien des jeunes se sentirent à l'étroit. Changement de musique. Elle veut surprendre encore plus, elle a une idée de sa victime. Elle tend la main et attrape celle de notre attrapeur multinational, j'ai nommé James Potter. Ils sont maintenant tous les deux. Eux. Ils sont comme collés l'un à l'autre, proches, trop proches. Elle se frotte contre lui, il n'y voit aucune objection d'ailleurs, car ses mains parcourent le corps de sa belle. Elles passent dans son dos, sur ses fesses, remontent dans son dos, sous son top.

Et puis ils se rapprochent, lentement. Ils ne se soucient pas de se regarder dans les yeux, comme un couple romantique. Il n'y a maintenant que de ridicules millimètres entre leurs lèvres. Les appareils photos sont toujours de sortie, flash par si, flash par là. C'est elle qui prend l'initiative de coller leurs lèvres,. Ce n'est pas tendre, ce n'est pas digne d'une série américaine, c'est fougueux, plein de désir, de frustration, presque violent. Tous deux n'attendaient que ça depuis longtemps.

Ils approfondissent le baiser, ne se souciant plus du monde extérieur Voldemort aurait pu entrer, ces deux là n'auraient absolument rien remarqué. Leurs langues s'entremêlent, les mains de l'attrapeur se posent très bas sur les hanches de Mademoiselle, alors qu'elle-même passe ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son « camarde ».

On les siffle, on hurle, on prend des photos, on sourit, on rêve de tuer l'un des deux.

Mais tout en s'embrassant, ils continuent de se déhancher. Leurs lèvres se détachent enfin, mais c'est pour mieux recommencer quelques instants plus tard. Ils profitent du moment présent car tout le monde connait leur triste futur.

Ce soir, il auront laissés tomber les masques.


End file.
